


What's Yours Is Mine

by The_Cat_Whisperer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Feline style character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 08:13:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18869263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Cat_Whisperer/pseuds/The_Cat_Whisperer
Summary: You/reader/oc have been assigned to Prince Lotor's ship as a data analyst to help with shipments of quintessence.  He is very taken by you, and your special attributes, and a chance encounter leads to a very spicy meeting. Almost PWP, almost.





	What's Yours Is Mine

**Author's Note:**

> This is a birthday gift for one of my dearest friends and angel/devil on my shoulder! Chelly, I am so very happy to have written this for you, darling. Without your little prompts, your lovely comments on my Tumblr blog, and your beautifully explicit creative ideas I never would have created the Galra language, or written many of the fun little head canon/one shots you inspire. You shine like a diamond in my universe. I love you, my friend.

Lotor stalked down the hall of his Battle Cruiser, frowning and gritting his teeth.  He was rather frustrated.  The news he received from his scouts on one of the planets he had been tirelessly working to conquer without bloodshed was rather dire.  There was a brutal takedown of the ruler there by a coup.  It wasn’t just any ruler, though.  She had been very sympathetic towards him and had been open to having a working relationship with his Empire once he took his place as ruler at the Kral Zera.  Ezor and Zethrid had worked so diligently to earn their allegiance, and now it was all for naught.  Nearly two years of well-timed support behind the scenes, and his ground teams running interference were all wasted.  He huffed at the thought of the innocents who were killed at the capitol.  He heard that the ruler did not survive the attack either and that just bothered him even more.  She was a beloved leader and was the best chance he’d had in this quadrant to sway others to his side.  That was all gone with her death.

He wasn’t really focused on where he was going.  He rounded the corner heading towards the sparring arena to blow off some steam, when he ran directly into you on the other side, knocking you to the floor.  You hit the deck, landing on your rear with a loud grunt.

“Oh, my apologies, my dear,” he said to you, as you were reaching for the documents that had been scattered all over the floor around you.  “Are you hurt?”

You took a moment to look up the entire length of his body until your eyes found his, and you blushed intensely, realizing that it was none other than Prince Lotor who had knocked you off your feet.  He was taken by surprise when he noticed the feline quality of your eyes.  Lovely shades of dark brown speckled with gold, and dark slitted pupils, constricted by the surprise you felt by your sudden intimate proximity to the gorgeous Prince.  He was instantly intrigued.

“I’m so sorry, sir!  I wasn’t paying attention!  My apologies!” you sputtered.  Lotor was already reaching down to grasp your hand and assist you to your feet.  The pointed claw-like fingernails you had made his eyes flash with a quick burst of excitement.  He was instantly intrigued by you and wanted to know what other secrets you held.

“I’m the one who wasn’t paying attention, my dear,” he said, appearing to be genuinely concerned.  You grasped his arm and stood up, clutching your stray papers.  Your hair had become slightly disheveled and a few strands had fallen down across your face, getting stuck in your eyelashes.  He reached out and gently stroked them back, his fingers gently dancing across your face as he did.  He noticed you blushed an even deeper red.

“I’m fine, sire.  I’m good.”  You nodded, unable to look up at him in your flustered state.

He placed his fingers under your chin and lifted your head so he could look into your captivating eyes.

“Are you sure?” he asked.  You couldn’t tear your gaze from his, and, he noted, you appeared to have stopped breathing.  He chuckled lightly. 

“Mmhmm,” you whimpered. 

“Alright.  I’ll leave you to your task, then,” he replied, as he released your hand and started to walk away.

You had just started to catch your breath when he turned around to face you.

“I am requesting you to present yourself to my office this afternoon.  I want to have you report your findings to me on the research project you are working on,” he ordered.  “I’m assuming those are the summaries of the locations of the Galran battle cruisers and supply ships around the nearest five quadrants.”

Your mouth dropped open and you nodded, shocked that he noticed what you had been carrying in those brief seconds the papers had been scattered around you.

“Good.  I need to know where everyone is before we begin to move.  There are many coincidental happenings and I want to know exactly what my odds are.”  Lotor nodded in finality to you and turned to walk away.

“Sire!” you called out at his retreating form.  Your eyes skimmed up from his broad shoulders, admiring his hair swaying at his back as he turned his head, narrowing his eyes.  “Apologies, but what time?  I don’t wish to be late, sir.”

Ah.  He hadn’t given you a time.  You were right.

“Two vargas from now,” he sighed, giving you a slight smile.  “That should be sufficient for you to prepare your report.”

“Yes, sir.  Thank you, sir.  That’s very generous,” you gulped, gripping your paperwork and returning his smile nervously.

He turned and continued on his way down to the arena.  An impromptu meeting was not what he’d had in mind when he was thinking about how to deal with the loss of his allies, but it could prove to be interesting.  You appeared highly reactive around him, and he could _smell_ how excited you were at your little interlude.  It would be fun to play with you today, to figure you out, and solve your mysteries. Yes, he would enjoy the distraction you’ll be providing.  Perhaps he wouldn’t waste all of his energy in the arena after all.

******************************

As he headed down a different corridor and out of your line of sight, you slumped against the wall.  Oh, gods!  You couldn’t believe your luck. You had actually, physically run into him!  Or he had run into you.  It didn’t matter.  Now there was no doubt that he knew you existed.  Not only that, you’d be seeing him again shortly.  A meeting with the Prince!  You’d been harboring a secret crush on him since you were assigned to his ship a few months ago.  You closed your eyes and sighed deeply with a silly grin, forcing yourself to hold in a giggle. 

You had experience managing logistical data for the Empire under Quartermaster Janka’s tutelage and came highly recommended to fill a vacancy on the Prince’s logistical staff.  Right now, he was in need of someone who could help him stay one step ahead of the Galra main fleets based on shipping manifests and scheduled deliveries.  At least that was why you had been told you were being sent there.  And now you had a meeting.  Your eyes snapped open and it felt like ice water was pouring through your veins.  YOU HAD A MEETING!  This data needed to be compiled and you didn’t have much time to get it sorted.  You raced off down the hall to get the analysis completed.

********************************

Lotor was in the sparring ring taking on a succession of droids.  He wasn’t going to try for the sentries today.  He didn’t have much time and just needed to blow off some of his aggression.  He wanted to get back and make himself look presentable in time to discuss the findings with you.  He would challenge your thoughts, or, what had he heard it called recently? Pick your brain, as it were.  It would be interesting to get an outsider’s view of ways to get around without being watched or caught.  The detailed movements you had in those reports could prove to be invaluable to him and help him to plan out when and where he would be able to slide through the Emperor’s fingers without him being the wiser. He could always handle evasive maneuvers but running was not something he enjoyed doing.  Sometimes he had to because there wasn’t any other option, but he didn’t have to like it.

He swung strike after strike, directly on target; the arena floor was littered with the broken pieces of the mangled droids as his deadly blows dispatched each one with great efficiency.  His hair was flying around him like a curtain as he spun and parried, with sweat dripping down his face due to the ferocity of his exertions.  Finally, the timekeeper called out the varga, which is what Lotor had been waiting for.  He sheathed his sword and nodded to the attendants before walking out of the ring and heading back for his chambers.  He needed time to shower and prepare to talk with you.  Now that he had been able to channel and release his frustration over his latest setback, he could focus on moving forward.  Recognizing his emotions for what they were was important but dwelling on them was deadly in his position.  He discovered long ago that he needed to physically release his anger and pain with sparring before he tried to reassess complex situations.  It cleared his mind.

As he passed the section of the hall where he caused your little spill to the floor, he began to think back about the first time he remembered seeing you.  He wasn’t sure of the exact date you arrived, but he knew you hadn’t been there very long.  He had been standing on the overhead platform, overlooking the ship’s bays and observing the newly assigned workers that had been set to their stations.  There was something about you that stood out like a beacon to him.  He couldn’t tear his eyes away from your figure, but he forced his face to remain impassive.  He had been through so many close calls before, and so he learned not to reveal his feelings with the involuntary muscle contractions of emotion.  The cost wasn’t worth the momentary reflex.  He had seen more than one life taken by his sloppiness. 

He saw the way you were able work between the different stations easily, talking with everyone, and gathering the data you needed.  Your body language was broadcasting efficiency, but he knew there was always more to the story.  He wanted to delve into your psyche to see what made you tick.  You were an intricate puzzle and he desperately wanted to examine you, piece by delectable piece.  His eyes had traced your form easily as if he were committing you to memory, and your attributes were easy to visualize due to the simple uniform of dark trousers and light gray belted tunics he required of his non-combat personnel.

Lotor entered his chambers, taking off his armor along the way.  He would be dressed in a much simpler fashion this afternoon.  He was planning to conduct official business, after all, and he wanted to portray himself as a Prince first, and a Warrior second.  He was thinking over just what he was going to do with the information you could give him.  He knew these shipments were what was keeping the Empire functioning, for now.  It also kept his father off his back as long as there weren’t any disruptions.  However, he was secretly keeping a flow of quintessence moving that nobody at Central Command was really aware of so there wouldn’t be too much disruption to his personal territories.  He wasn’t above smuggling on his own ships if it furthered his ambitions while shielding him from the prying eyes of those loyal to the Emperor.

He stood in the shower, the water soaking his hair and massaging his shoulders, which he observed felt a little tight from the extra exertion he gave by destroying the drones.  He rinsed the shampoo from his hair and quickly washed himself so he could begin to dress.  There wasn’t much time until you would arrive, and he didn’t want to be caught unprepared for that meeting.  He turned the water off and stepped out, observing himself in the mirror.  He noticed a light bruising on his shoulder where he had slammed into the ground avoiding the last tricky drone before he dispatched it.  Otherwise he thought he was wearing his years well.  He pulled out the hair dryer and turned it on, working it over his extensively long hair.  It would take hours to dry on its own and he refused to look anything less than professional when you arrived.

Fifteen minutes passed before he was satisfied, and he wrapped a towel around his waist before he left the bathroom to get dressed.  He chose a pair of dark gray leggings and a light turquoise tunic embroidered with a golden and white Galran pattern around the neck and down the center.  The embroidery indicated his royal ranking in the Galra Empire, even though his father wasn’t a fan of that standing.  So far, he had left Lotor alone, and Lotor wanted to keep it that way.  He pulled the clothing on and his more casual gray boots followed, while he grabbed a belt with a scabbard to hold his blade. 

A knock sounded on his door and one of Lotor’s assistants came into his room and standing at attention until Lotor addressed him.

“Yes? What is it,” he said as he placed his sword at his waist and raised his head in acknowledgement.

“Sire, you have a meeting with one of our analysts?” he questioned.

“That’s correct.  Please show her in,” he said, walking over to his desk.  “Also, please bring refreshments.  Our meeting may take some time, and I don’t want either of us getting lightheaded due to lack of nourishment.”

“Yes, sire,” he said, turning and leaving the room, but holding the door open for you to enter.  You carried your report in a binder that so you wouldn’t have to worry about the pages spilling all over the floor like the last time you met.  Cautiously you crossed the threshold, looking around at the room, taking in your surroundings until your eyes settled on the Prince.

He was leaning against his desk, his hands on the edge, and was wearing an amused smile.

“Come, come,” he said, “you have nothing to fear here.  Please, have a seat.”  He gestured to the chair in front of his desk, watching you cross the floor with a little more confidence in your step.  He held the chair until you were seated, and then walked around the desk to his own space and lowered himself into his chair.  He placed his elbows on the desktop and tented his fingers.

“I suppose introductions would be best before we begin to get into the depths of the analysis,” he said.  You had been staring at him, star struck. You were drawn to him whenever he came to any room you were working in, finding you couldn’t concentrate on anything else.  You had never felt like this about anyone before.  He was so beautiful, and you kept having such inappropriate thoughts.   His body was only accentuated by the simple yet elegant clothing he wore.  You were used to seeing him in his full armor, so this was a very pleasant surprise.  He caught you looking him over but didn’t reveal anything, maintaining his pleasant smile, and keeping that very useful information for himself. 

“As you know, I am Prince Lotor,” he smirked with a slight bow of his head, “and you have been assigned to my detail to help me get the supply shipping lanes in order in this section of the Empire.  Quartermaster Janka is very good at what he does, but he cannot be everywhere.  We are not getting some of our Quintessence and medical supplies to vital locations due to incompetence.  Are you up to the task, uh…,” he broke off, looking at you with a question on his face.  You looked blankly back, unsure of what he wanted.  “I’m sorry, dear.  How would you prefer I address you?”

“OH!  Chelly, sire.  I just go by Chelly,” you said, realizing he only stalled because he didn’t know your name.  He stood up and slowly walked over to you, his eyes sparkling. You stood immediately, knowing that it was rude and very improper to remain seated when one above your station was standing. 

“Chelly…,” he purred.  “What a lovely and exotic name.  I’ve never heard it’s equal.”

You weren’t sure how close he was going to get until he stopped a breath away, right in your personal space.  Taking your hand, he raised it to his lips and kissed it gallantly.  You felt your face flushing, and the heat which had started in your toes was racing up your body to the top of your head.

“It’s an honor to be working with you, your highness,” you stammered. 

“You were very highly recommended to join us, so…,” he kept hold of your hand as he walked around behind you, wrapping your arm around your waist, feeling him only inches from your back, resting his other hand on your hip, his breath hot against your ear, “…I am incredibly interested in what you are going to give me.”

“I, ahem, I beg your pardon, Sir?” you breathed out, attempting to clear your throat.

“The analysis and how we can streamline our delivery system, of course.  It won’t do to have the items of one’s desire being _restrained_ by,” he dropped his voice to a deep timbre, “…red. tape.”  He felt you shivering as you breathed out a low and nearly inaudible moan.  _Nearly._

Suddenly he was back in front of you with a wolfish smile, still holding your hand and helping return to your chair.

One of his Generals came in, carrying a tray of little sweet delights, and a large pitcher of something that looked like a citrus style of wine with two glasses.  She had short purple hair with two horn-like growths on her head.  Wearing a slight scowl, she looked at you as he took the tray from her.

“Thank you, Acxa.  This is Chelly.  She and I will be working on rerouting the supply lines for the Quintessence shipping industry,” Lotor told her as he poured out the wine and handed you a glass.

She nodded at you and turned back to Lotor, who had leaned back and was almost sitting on the front of the desk.

“So, do you want me to have the rest of your schedule cleared today, sir?” she said, shortly.

“I believe that would be wise.  We have quite a few details to iron and out Janka will not be happy when he figures out what I’m about to do to his precious routes.”  He chuckled.  “I know how anal he is about controlling his sections of the Empire.  This will probably keep him up for a few days.”

“Sir, you shouldn’t antagonize him.  He’s going to be a thorn in your side if you keep picking at him.”  She frowned at him, ignoring you.

“Acxa, please.  Must you try to take away all of my entertainment?” he pouted.  You found it endearingly cute.  His lower lip was protruded and all you could think of was finding out what it tasted like.  You shook your head slightly to clear your thoughts, and the corner of his mouth ticked up just a little in response to the slight blush that dusted your cheeks.  You quickly took a sip of your drink to hide your reaction.

“You know he’ll run straight to your father, if you provoke him,” she folded her arms and glared at him.  “We don’t need to keep making things harder for ourselves.”

He laughed outright at her grousing.  You felt each vibration in your core, and you swore it made your own heart beat faster.

“Is that all, Acxa?  I really need to get to work and there is a rather large package…of data she has compiled.” He winked at you and you ducked your head, but not before he noticed the pink color that had previously vanished return to your face in full force.

Acxa threw up her hands when she turned around and started heading for the door.

“Please, notify me immediately if there are any abrupt changes of status,” he called after her.  She stopped to look at him over her shoulder.  “You and I both have learned there’s no such thing as coincidences.”  He was suddenly serious, and she nodded before walking out.  

His face returned to his pleasant and more congenial expression as he indicated to your binder with a nod of his head.  Picking up his glass he took a healthy drink; you couldn’t help but watch the muscles in his neck working to swallow the fruity liquid.  Your tongue involuntarily snuck out to wet your suddenly dry lips, and he focused his gaze directly at you.  You felt it lock you in place and he quirked an eyebrow.

“You seem rather distracted, my dear.  Is there anything you’d rather do right now instead of discussing trade routes?”  He trailed his fingers up the glass and bit his lower lip, making you draw a shuddered breath.

“Oh, sir, I…,” you found you couldn’t talk and even breathing was becoming difficult.  You took a longer drink of your wine, the lovely flavor spreading across your tongue while the alcohol was making your head pleasantly dance with a slight intoxication.  You wondered just how strong this wine was. 

“Yes, lovely Chelly?” he prompted.  “What is it you wish?”

“Um, we sh-should really,” you exhaled trying to collect yourself, placing the glass on the side table next to you, and picking up the binder so you could work on getting focused. 

Lotor had other ideas, though.  He could smell how aroused you were.  He felt every shaky breath you took, and saw your hands trembling with each page you turned in the reports you had compiled as you tried forcing yourself to get back to business.  Lotor knew this unbelievable tension between you both must be dealt with before anything productive could be done.  He was going to enjoy this.

He stretched out and took the binder from you, placing it on the desk out of your reach, downing the remainder of his wine before pushing his hips off the edge of the desk and dangerously prowling towards you.  He slowly took step after excruciatingly slow step, closing the distance.  You couldn’t focus enough to remember to stand and he bent over, placing his hands on the arms of the chair, caging you into the seat.

“Well, my dear.  It seems we have other things on our minds this afternoon, hmm?” he purred, his voice gradually dropping to a low growl.  “Perhaps you would like to participate in other more intimate activities with me first?” 

Your eyes traced down his form and settled on the belt slug low on his hips, and you let out an involuntary moan imagining what the tunic was hiding.  He lowered his face until it was inches from yours, giving you a smile that flashed his fangs and you squirmed in the seat.  You could smell his natural scent that reminded you of gunpowder and hot metal with a little tinge of burnt hickory.  You felt your breath catch in your chest as he chuckled.   

“You haven’t said no…,” he growled seductively, and closed the distance, placing his lips tenderly against yours.  You couldn’t believe how soft they were, and you forgot yourself, kissing him back with restrained passion.  He groaned into you, breathing against your mouth with a slight panting that showed you just how much you were affecting him.

You felt as if all the theoretical butterflies that had been converging in your stomach took flight all throughout your body.  This kiss was everything you’d ever imagined it to be.  Tender and sweet, yet with a hint of possession; you knew you were being asked for your approval before he really let go.  He pulled his head back just far enough to release your lips.

“Well?  Darling Chelly?  Use your words.  Tell me what you want,” he breathed with little gasps.

“Yes, Sire.  Oh.  I want you to touch me…,” you whimpered and within milliseconds his lips reclaimed yours with a fiery passion that threatened to steal your breath away.  He brought his hands up, cupping your cheeks as his tongue snaked along the seam of your mouth, begging for your admittance.  The adrenaline raced through your body causing you to shiver and you parted your lips, giving him that entry he was waiting for.

His tongue felt like soft velvet against yours, and it caused your heart to race as he pressed it forward into your mouth with little pulses, teasing and tasting you and making little satisfied noises with each gentle thrust.  When you realized you should be reciprocating and started caressing him back, he gasped and roughly dragged his fingers through your hair to grasp the back of your head, deepening the rapidly intensifying kiss.  You reached up and slid your hands around his neck, digging your claws into his flesh, causing him to break the kiss and inhale with a hiss.

“Gods, woman,” he ground out, “do that again.”  You gripped a little tighter and he grit his teeth in response.  “Fuck,” he breathed the word through his teeth, eyes snapping open to reveal his pupils were blown wide with desire. 

“Hold on,” he commanded, and he gripped your waist, picking you up out of the chair in one quick motion and carrying you over to the window, pressing you against the cold glass.  You could absolutely feel how turned on he was, evident by his arousal against your stomach.  He returned to your lips, attacking them with little bites between his kisses until he forced his tongue back into your mouth.  You immediately started dueling for control, one hand lacing through his hair, and your nails barely pressing against his scalp.  He was drooling a little, losing himself to you and your claws that so excited him. 

“Are you still willing to do this?  If not, this is the time to stop me,” he warned, his voice rough, dipping his head down and leaving a trail of kisses and bites along your jaw.  He needed to make sure you wanted this as much as he did.

“Please…, ungh, take me, I’m yours,” you groaned in reply.

“Good,” he said quickly, before claiming your lips again with a frantic need.  He was grinding against you, causing you to whine in frustration.  You were desperate to feel his skin against yours, but you were also a little concerned about something you hadn’t told him about.  Well, it wasn’t your fault.  It wasn’t something that came up in polite conversation.

You decided to be a little bolder, reaching out to unfasten his belt, which he obliged by angling his hips back to give your hands room to maneuver.  He opened the buttons on your trousers loosening them enough to start pulling them down.  You froze.  It was only seconds before he discovered…

He pulled his head back in surprise, looking at you with a feral grin and his eyes twinkling madly.

“Well, well, well,” he said with a little tone of excitement.  “You _ARE_ certainly good at keeping secrets, aren’t you?”

You wanted to drop through the floor as your tail unfurled and wrapped around his arm.  It was a svelte lovely gray color with a soft fur, similar to a cat’s tail.  Your face started to lose its color; you were so embarrassed.  He seemed to notice that something was wrong.

“Are you alright, my dear?” he asked with a hint of concern.  “If you’re worried about your tail, please, don’t be.”  He leaned his head toward your ear and whispered, “I find it incredibly exciting.  May I play with it?”

You nearly lost your balance at that request.  He noticed your pupils had dilated so widely they appeared to take up the majority of your eyes.  It was rare to find someone who wanted to touch your tail, and even rarer still that you would let them.  But you shivered in anticipation of his touch against your fur, and your prior fears all fell away. 

He kept his eyes locked with yours as his hand slipped around your waist and his fingers started to trail down to where your tail grew from your body.  As soon as his fingers encircled the base and started to stroke it, you began to mewl and whine with the added stimulation.  He gently but firmly pulled it all the way from the base to the tip, feeling your body shake with pleasure at his touch.

You launched yourself at him and wrapped your legs around his hips, grinding against him, causing him to let out a dark laugh. He was still stroking your tail with one hand, his own claws coming out to gently scratch as he pulled his hand lewdly down the entire length.  You threw your head back and shuddered at the extra stimulation. 

“I have to put you down or I will be unable to remove any clothing and that will leave us at something of an impasse.”  He felt you start to loosen your legs and he gripped your waist to help you safely back to the floor.  “There, that’s better.  Come with me.”  He offered his hand and you took it without question. 

This gorgeous prince was going to grant you at least a day in his bed.  He was certainly attracted to your tail and was making it nearly impossible to walk with the way he kept stroking it.  You had never done anything like this before, but you decided that you only live once, and you were not going to let this opportunity pass you by.  You saw he was leading you over to the bed and your heart really started to pick up its pace.  As soon as he turned to face you, he lowered his head and kissed the end of your tail.  That action alone had you seeing stars and you jumped at him, tackling him, legs straddling his hips, and pinning him against the pillows.  He smirked wickedly up at you.

“So, am I to believe your tail is rather sensitive?” he purred, still wearing that smug look on his face.

“You have no idea,” you growled, and you pulled your claws over his tunic, taking care not to tear the royal garment, but giving him a taste of what you were planning to do.

He hissed in delight, his eyes closing as your hands went lower, and he started to roll his hips under you.  The feeling of his impossibly large arousal was pressing against your body and you decided you wanted to move things along.  You scooted back, sitting on his thighs, to give you enough room to pull his leggings down and reveal the prize you were seeking.  He groaned at the rush of cooler air that engulfed his cock as it sprung free and you immediately dove down to taste him.

Your lips surrounded his tip like sucking on a popsicle and you swirled your tongue on the sensitive head.  He cried out and his hands grasped your head, trying not to force your lips further down, but hanging on and caressing your scalp instead.  You were slowly descending down the shaft, and he started to lose the ability to speak, every sound he made was an incomprehensible moan.  You could feel the additional ridges he had on the entirety of his cock that made you quiver, wondering what that would feel like.  You knew you didn’t have long to wait.  He would be showing you everything he could do, and you would enjoy every delicious indulgence he offered. 

You took your time, admiring his anatomy.  His dick didn’t look like any man you had ever seen before.  It was a very violet purple at the base and the color faded to a lighter purple the farther up you went, but the head was a lovely deep rosy pink.  You thought it was actually rather pretty, if you were being honest.  The ridges were slightly flexible, and nothing too hard that appeared like it would be painful.  You licked down the shaft to the base and back up again before swiping your tongue around the head.  It was bigger, with a slightly hooded growth that would rub against the frontal walls of his mate.  The more you bobbed your head, drooling over his shaft, the easier his final surprise was to see as part of this erection kept swelling.  He had a knot.  Just the thought of being locked in Lotor’s embrace, feeling that large swelling of arousal pressing into you and locking you together just made you moan deeply, causing your voice to travel straight down into his groin.  He whimpered and pulled your head by your hair to gently lift your mouth from him, stopping your lovely worship for a moment.

“Let’s make ourselves a little more comfortable, shall we?” he asked.  You realized you both were still mostly dressed, and you sheepishly nodded.  He reached down and pulled his tunic over his head revealing his broad chest that made you want to taste every inch of it.  You started forward to do just that, but he stopped you with a firm hand and a smirk.

“You need to get up for a moment.  These pants aren’t going to remove themselves.”  He was giving you a little laugh, as you realized his point was valid.  You climbed off of him and reached down to remove his boots.  He slid his garment the rest of the way down his legs and off, making you gasp at the sight of him.  Perfection from head to toe.  His muscular form was like a work of art, and, oh fuck, his thighs were so built, almost enough to cause you to orgasm without being touched.  He was the most stunning man you had ever seen, and he was so very aroused for you.  You wanted to take him back in your mouth to suck up the drops of precum that had started to dribble down the sides of his very erect cock, but he stopped you. 

“Your clothing next, dear.  Let me see more of you with that beautiful tail,” he said, with his voice rough and sultry.  You pulled your gray tunic off and his eyes roamed your body, drinking in the sight of you and definitely liking what he saw.  He licked his lips in anticipation of tasting you, but you wanted to finish what you had started.     

Bending forward you darted your tongue out to lap up those tantalizing droplets, causing him to drop his head back to the pillows, surrendering to the exquisite pleasure your mouth was giving him.  He felt you add your fingers to massage his balls while you slowly dropped your lips back down, trying to take as much of him as you could.  He was watching with shuttered eyes, trying to form words.

“Relax, ungh, relax your throat,” he ground out, gripping the bed sheets tightly.  “It should feel, fuck, feel like you’re yawning.”  You wondered how he would know but you decided to try it.  You closed your eyes and tried to yawn around him, which was difficult because he was so big in the first place.  The muscles gave way and you were able to go a few more inches.

“Breathe through your nose, darling,” he instructed.  You looked up at him, acknowledging him with your eyes and you inhaled deeply.  “That’s it.  Now, swallow.”  You did and he bit his lip at the sensation of the constriction around him.  “Beautiful, you’re doing wonderfully,” he whispered.  “Carefully, keep going.” He was ordering you, telling you what he wanted.  You were going to try to go all the way down.  You swallowed again and felt your throat open even more.  He was trying to hold his hips still instead of thrusting up and fucking your throat, but he wanted to train you so this could be more than a one-time encounter.

He felt your lips getting closer and closer to the knot, making him tremble.  There were very few in his past who could do it and they had not survived recent attacks.  If you mastered this, you were going to be someone very special and he would definitely keep you at his side.  Your tail was flipping down around his legs, adding a new feeling of a tickling sensation between his thighs.  He was being driven to heights he hadn’t experienced in years.  There!  He felt it!  Your lips barely touched but you were all the way down.  You slid your tongue out and touched the tip of it to the engorged skin of his knot.  He exhaled sharply.

“Swallow!  Now!” he commanded harshly, and you did, causing him to let out a strangled cry, and feeling him release into your throat.  His legs started to twitch, and he tore a hole in the sheets beneath him as he kept unloading strings of cum deep inside of you.  You held your head steady, breathing hard through your nose and working to take everything he was giving you, before slowly pulling your head back, your tongue rolling over each ridge making his eyes roll back in his head.  Your tail was flipping back and forth, in your excited state.

As soon as your lips left the slowly deflating cock, his eyes snapped open and focused on your mouth.  You were dribbling a little of the cum you couldn’t swallow and it was like a beacon.  He launched himself up and attached himself to your face, lapping up the remainder of his essence and then shoving his tongue in your mouth.  His hands were everywhere, caressing you, stroking your tail, while his mouth was making you see stars with the intensity of his kiss.  Your body shook with the power he was displaying.  He hummed his response and wrapped his arms around you, pulling you down to the bed.

“Now, allow me to repay your kindness, beautiful,” he said with a feral smile.  “Relax and enjoy what I’m going to do to you.  I will make you pray to all of the gods of the universe while I ruin you for any future lover.” 

He slid down your body and helped adjust your rear, so your tail wasn’t pinned beneath you both.  He gave you one last look before he spread your legs to accommodate him between them, and he gently stretched out his tongue.  His fingers parted your folds and he could see the treasure he was hungry for.  The tip of his warm, wet muscle just barely touched your most intimate little bud and it was all you could do to not buck your hips and grab his hair.  You could hear him inhale, knowing he was taking in your most intimate scent.  He drew his eyes up to look at you, slowly sticking his long tongue back down to you and swiping across your clit, making you moan and grip the sheets, exactly how he had minutes before when he was balls deep in your mouth.  He turned his head and latched his mouth onto your inner thigh, sucking and biting, marking you as his personal property.  You belonged to Prince Lotor now, and anyone who saw the string of love bites he left behind and still decided to take you was forfeiting their life for a moment of forbidden fruit.  Your tail started flipping across his back and along his shoulders in your agitation.  It only spurred him on, pulling his gaze from admiring the lovely bruises that were blossoming across your thigh, to return his attentions to your pussy.

Knowing he was an expert in the art of cunnilingus, he dropped his eyes to admire the lovely offering before him.  He barely dipped his tongue into the lovely inner folds, the muscles already fluttering, and you were trying to roll your hips to encourage more from him.  He took the hint and smirked.  He stroked you with his mouth from just below your asshole, stopping to tease the lovely cunt again, before continuing up with an excruciatingly slow pace until he got back to the apex where he attached his mouth and sucked deeply.  You were so aroused you automatically raised your hips from the mattress in ecstasy.  He certainly knew how to please you.  He chuckled and the vibrations ran through your body, making you cry out.

“Lotor!  Please, oh, gods,” you whimpered.  He raised his eyebrow with delight and decided it was time to add some fingers to the equation.  He started flicking you with his tongue while sliding one of his large fingers into you inch by glorious inch.  You were losing control quickly and it was only a matter of moments before you would be too far gone, surrendering to your body’s urges and releasing the tension that had started to coil up in your belly.  Your tail kept wrapping around his head and shoulders, and he would turn his head occasionally to place a little bite on it, knowing how much pleasure it brought you.

He started to alternate between the quick little flicks of his tongue to placing his mouth over your nub and sucking with an incredible intensity.  The difference in the sensations were building, taking you higher and higher until you started to cry out, trying to meet his thrusting fingers with a reciprocal snap of your hips.  He pulled his hand back and you were about to protest until you felt him reenter you with a second finger added.  He was scissoring them back and forth inside of you, helping to stretch you, to prepare you, while his mouth continued to escalate your passion.  He looked up at you, locking eyes and winking, when he brought his fingers together and crooked them towards the front walls of your pelvis.  The room went white immediately as every muscle in your body tensed and you screamed his name.  You rode wave after orgasmic wave, his lips leaving your clit and he lunged upwards, seeking your mouth, muffling your outburst.  He kissed you, feeling your little breaths coming in the same pulses your body was, and he felt victorious.  The look of wanton passion on your face was so endearing to him, and he discovered he wanted to see it more often, but only if he was the one who was making you feel that way.

He pulled his fingers from your body feeling your cunt quivering around him in response.  You grabbed his hand and brought it to your lips, tongue sliding up to taste yourself against his flesh.  He gave you a feral grin and his lips met yours between his sticky fingers as you both started to use your tongues to suck your juices from his hand.  He quickly grasped you by the waist, and pulled you close.  He was hard again and was going to make sure you knew what it felt like to be fucked royally by a Prince.  You were magic in his bed and he wanted to stake his claim on you. 

He knelt on the bed and yanked you over to lay on your stomach, before his hands grasped your hips and roughly pulled your ass up while keeping your face pressed against the mattress.  He growled and you felt his hot breath against your rear, then you got a shock when he bit you on your cheek, his lovely fangs breaking the skin just enough for you to feel him.  His hands were stroking up the back of your thighs, over the curve of your ass and up to your back before curling under to grasp your nipples, giving them little pinches and rolling them between his fingers, with little inadvertent scratches from his claws on the underside of your breasts making your skin goose bump.  He had returned to your cunt, drawn by the dripping wetness you were helpless to control, and it was like honey calling out to his tongue.  His lips were flush against your skin as his tongue was entering you with powerful thrusts, fucking your cunt with abandon.  You were so overstimulated; your body was tremoring under his relentless attacks.  But Lotor was not going to stop.  He was drunk on your taste and wanted to make you cum again and again on his tongue. 

However, his cock was so hard it was becoming painful.  He was going to bring you over the top once more and then you would be ready for him.  He found that the tighter the passage, the more foreplay was required to relax his partners.  One of his hands left your breasts and he slid three fingers inside of you, pumping them immediately and watching you push your hips back against the rhythm.  He started licking and biting his way up and up until he got to your ass and his tongue took a tentative swipe across your hole.  Your eyes opened in shock but then that warm and firm muscle slowly pushed its way through the tight opening, and you saw stars.  You felt his lips and nose against your skin and the little exhales he was releasing only intensified the pleasure.  It felt like he was giving you the most intimate and dirty French kiss you had ever received, and your body felt like it was electrified.  You were so close, the whines and every little “yes, oh god, yes,” that spilled from your lips echoed around his chambers.

His other hand joined in and he started massaging your clit in tandem with the rhythm of his tongue that was buried deeply in your ass.  Your hands gripped the shredded sheets and tore them a little more, as your own mouth found his pillow and you bit it as you screamed, cumming harder than you ever had in your life.  Your tail went straight up, quivering, with the fur raising as a cats does when it is frightened. 

Lotor removed his tongue and fingers from you with a satisfied smirk.  Now you were ready for him.  He knew he could do anything, and you would take it.  He leaned over you, and you could feel his leaking erection poking against your hip.

“Are you ready for more, darling Chelly?  Or are you too tired to continue?” he purred.  You looked over your shoulder at him, taking in that smug expression and you knew it wasn’t over.  You weren’t going to let him declare you unable to keep up.

“I can take whatever you can dish out,” you said, still trying to catch your breath.  Lotor’s eyes widened nearly imperceptively and a wicked smile spread across his face.

“Well, in that case…,” he breathed, and leaned up, immediately lining himself up and pressing forward into you.  He was big, almost too big, but he knew the extra stretching and orgasms would have helped you relax enough, it shouldn’t be too difficult to get you to accommodate his size.  You groaned as his head breeched your opening, feeling the fullness as he kept sliding forward.  He was going to keep moving until you said to stop.  He hoped you weren’t going to.

As he felt the over-engorged flesh of his knot press against your skin, he threw his head back and laughed with a sexy and devious laugh.  He was right about you.  You were going to be his favorite partner.  He pulled back slowly until just the head of his cock remained inside, and then pressed back in a little faster.  You let out a grunt as the knot nudged your opening. 

“Is this alright?” he asked, pausing his movements.  He wanted to make sure you could take him at a regular pace.  Not that this wouldn’t be nice, but he wanted to thrust after all of the foreplay he had participated in that simply heated him to his core.

“Yeah, Lotor.  I’m not fragile.  I want you to fuck me so hard I can’t sit properly for a week,” you demanded. He pulled backwards again, enjoying the feel of your tight cunt against his overheated flesh.

“As you wish, darling.  Please tell me if you start to feel any pain,” he said.  You nodded.  “If I hurt you and you do not tell me, and I hear about it later, I will not allow you to return to my chambers, is that understood?”

“Yes,” you said.

“Yes, what?” he snarled. 

“Yes, my Prince,” you replied, meekly.

“Very good,” he said, and thrust himself forward, stopping just short of being fully sheathed.  Only the knot remaining outside of you.  He put both hands on your hips and started pulled back again, only this time he began to thrust and pick up his pace.  You felt so incredible.  Already two orgasms and he was going to make you cum at least one more time.  His cock felt amazing.  Those ridges on the shaft were toe curling and the way the bulbed end of his penis rubbed against your walls, every single surface of your cunt was being stimulated.  He was pulling you back with each thrust forward, not enough to force the knot, but it was so deep you had never felt so filled before. 

His grunts at each apex were getting louder, and he was quickly losing himself to the fucking, getting rougher every thrust.  He stopped for a moment and reached out to grasp your hands, pulling your arms taut behind you and using the leverage to pull your chest off the bed, proceeding to pound you hard enough your lovely ass was vibrating with each impact of his hips.  It had been a long time since he had a partner who made him feel like you did.  You were moaning little filthy phrases in a language he had long forgotten but just hearing it made his heart pound.  You were definitely full of surprises. 

Your tail wrapped around his arms as he kept a hold of your hands.  He bent down and placed a little bite on part of the underside, causing you jolt your hips in an erratic rhythm.  You looked over your shoulder at him and he could see the wired feline glare, knowing he was pushing his luck.  You flexed your fingers in his grip, and your claws pierced his palms.  He hissed and threw his head back in a painful pleasure.  This position was fun, but he wanted more.  He needed more.

He released your hands and roughly pulled out of you, tossing you to the bed beneath him.  He could tell you were ok with a little more than what most delicate flowers could take.  He loved this.  It was allowing him to be more like himself.  His Galra side was able to come out to play for a change.  You turned over as soon as you hit the bed and saw his smoldering expression.  He was all predator; you were his prey.  He grinned, showing his beautiful fangs, and making you shiver knowing the best of what he could do was yet to come.  Truthfully, you didn’t know how he could be any better, but you couldn’t wait to find out. 

He dove down, pinning you to the bed, immediately sliding into you and biting your shoulder in his blinded passion.  He was thrusting so hard you knew you would have trouble walking for quite a while after this.  You wrapped your arms around him, dragging your claws down his back, deep enough to leave marks and occasionally draw a little blood.  He groaned deeply and dangerously at the sensation, releasing his bite and reaching down to grasp your ankle.  He lifted your leg to his shoulder, changing his angle and the depth of the thrust.  He raised his face and brought it level with yours.  His eyes were wild, and little rivulets of sweat were dripping down his face to run over his chin and release, falling to your skin below him.

“Chelly, fuck, beautiful Chelly,” he breathed as his rhythm increased.  He was starting to get closer and a little more frantic.  He was going to cum hard, and he was chasing that sweet release.  He turned his head and placed a little bite on your calf, feeling you stiffen under him in response.  You grasped his shoulders sinking your claws in deeply, biting the junction of his neck and growling.  He started to falter and that deep feeling of, oh, it was happening.

“Yes, oh, I’m cumming, darling. I’m fuck, I’m, I’m…” he broke off and roared as forced his knot into you, eliciting a loud and high-pitched whine from you.  He was suddenly shooting his hot seed deeply inside of you, releasing your leg so he could hold you tightly against his trembling body.  He leaned his forehead to yours as you felt pulse after pulse erupting from his cock.  You tipped your head up and kissed him gently as his orgasm started to subside.  He fell forward to collapse on top of you but had a little brain power left to remember to fall on his side, pulling you with him into his embrace.

You both laid there in silence as you waited for your breathing to return to normal.  He pulled his head back to look at you with a soft and emotional gaze, while stroking his fingers through your hair.

“Are you alright, my dear?” he asked, concern evident in his eyes.

“Yes, I think so,” you replied.  “Please, don’t take this the wrong way but that was not how I intended to spend my afternoon.”

He laughed and you felt it all the way down to where you were both still connected.

“I didn’t either.  Actually, I truly do need to work on those supply routes.  This was a very welcome distraction, though.”  He gave you a little innocent smirk. 

“I’m glad I could serve the Prince in whatever capacity he needed,” you said.

“Ah, darling.  You served me and serviced me quite well, indeed.”  He leaned forward and kissed your forehead, stroking a hand down your back and gently caressing you.  He saw your blush spread over your cheeks at his compliment.

“Do you do that very often, Sire?” you asked, almost afraid to hear the answer.

“Do I do what?  Clarify your question,” he ordered, softly.

“Do you have sex with your staff, sir?” you didn’t want to know but you had to know before things got complicated.

“That is a rather personal question, don’t you think?” he said.  “Asking your Prince about his private dalliances?”

“I beg pardon, Sire, it was not my place.”  You dipped your head down and Lotor could see he had offended you, even though he was teasing.  Mostly.  He lifted your chin with his fingers to have you look him in the face.

“No, I don’t,” he answered truthfully.  He could tell that answer comforted you because he suddenly felt your tail wrapping around his leg with an easy calmness that no feline in any species could hide.

“Perhaps, we could discuss arrangements for a little more of a permanent exclusive situation,” he offered.  “I am very pleased you can keep up with me, and I would be interested in having a partner who can be discreet.”  He kept his gaze steady.  “Does this sound like something that would interest you?”

“So, I’d be like a call girl?  There when you need some relief?” you asked, a little irritation slipping into your tone.

“No.  Please refrain from speaking to me like that,” Lotor snapped.  “I am still your Prince in this bed as well as out of it.  You will do well to remember that.”  His expression had changed to reveal one of irritation.

“Yes, your Highness,” you said, sounding chastised.

“Good.  See you don’t forget it.”  He felt his knot give and he was able to pull out of you, feeling the warm fluid rush from your body like champagne foaming from a bottle.  You went to get a tissue to clean yourself, but he grasped your wrist.

“Allow me,” he said, with a heated stare.  He lowered his head and gently touched his tongue to your heated and abused skin.  He was slurping and humming, enjoying the taste of your mixed essence as if it were the finest wine.  He was finished quite quickly, and he took your hand to help you up. 

“You might have some trouble walking, so be cautious.”  He got out of bed and walked around the room picking up the clothing you had discarded, completely comfortable with his nakedness.  He returned and sat next to you.

“I was thinking more of like a consort,” he told you, his congenial attitude had returned.  “Officially you would be like my partner, but not a married couple.  You would be mine exclusively.”

“Would you be mine, then?” you asked.  “Forgive any impertinence, sire.”

“Yes, by all rights.  A Prince is loyal to his consort.”  He stood after offering you the pants he had picked up from the floor.  “You would still maintain your employment position, and regular quarters, but you would be available to me when I need you for discussion, or council, or a guest to attend a function,” he lowered his face to your ear, “or to warm my bed and ride my cock when I need you.”  You shivered.

“Does that sound like something you would want, dear Chelly?” he purred. 

“I’d like to think about it,” you answered.  Lotor nodded.

“Please, give me your answer soon.  I would love to have your company on a very, very regular basis,” he said.

You got up and pulled your clothing back on, with Lotor assisting you with your tail.  He knelt and placed your boots on your feet, looking up at you before he rose.

“I think I’d like to try that, sir.  Just to see how we work together,” you offered.  “I mean, it might not be feasible to continue if we are not a valid partnership with discussions and council.”

He smiled widely, taking your hand to help you stand.  He placed a kiss on your forehead.

“I am looking forward to a long and very exciting relationship with you, darling,” he purred.  “How lucky I am you found your way into my life.”

He kissed your hand and held you in his arms.  You grinned and felt the butterflies take off under your skin all over again.  This was going to be the start of a long and mutually beneficial relationship.

 


End file.
